concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bill Haley
November 23-29, 1955 Paramount Theater, Brooklyn, NY (supporting Johnnie Ray, with Lavern Baker, Art Mooney and his Orchestra & The Four Step Brothers) 1956 The Biggest Rock 'N' Roll Show of 1956 Talent: Bill Haley & Comets, Platters, Bo Diddley, Drifters, LaVern Baker, Clyde McPhatter, Big Joe Turner, Red Prysock, Shirley & Lee, Roy Hamilton, Five Keys, The Turbans, Frankie Lymon & Teenagers April 20, 1956 Hersheypark Arena, Hershey, PA (As the headliner, Haley earns $1,430 for tonight's show and every show during the tour) April 21, 1956 Warner Theatre, Atlantic City, NJ April 22, 1956 Mosque, Richmond, VA (2 shows 7.00 & 10.00) April 23, 1956 Municipal Auditorium, Norfolk, VA (2 shows) April 24, 1956 Catholic Youth Center, Scranton, PA (Bill Haley was punched in the eye as he left the stage) April 25, 1956 Arena, Philadelphia, PA (2 shows) April 26, 1956 County Center, White Plains, NY (An unruly crowd tonight as 5,000 people are turned away and those that make it in will not stay in their seats. An estimated 6,000 are in attendance. Haley is again assaulted as he leaves the stage) April 27, 1956 Mosque Theater, Newark, NJ April 28, 1956 Onondaga County War Memorial Auditorium, Syracuse, NY April 29, 1956 The Forum, Montreal, QC (2 shows) April 30, 1956 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON May 1, 1956 Auditorium Theatre, Rochester, NY (2 shows) May 2, 1956 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY May 3, 1956 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA (2 shows 7.30 & 10.30) May 4, 1956 Veterans Memorial Auditorium, Columbus, OH (2 shows) May 5, 1956 Memorial Auditorium, Canton, OH (2 shows) May 6, 1956 Olympia Arena, Detroit, MI (2 shows 2.30 & 8.30) May 7, 1956 University Fieldhouse, Dayton, OH May 8, 1956 Arena, Cleveland, OH May 9, 1956 Gardens, Cincinnati, OH May 10, 1956 Indiana Theater, Indianapolis, IN (2 shows) May 11, 1956 International Amphitheatre, Chicago, IL May 12, 1956 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO (2 shows 8.00 & 11.00) May 13, 1956 Music Hall, Kansas City, MO May 14, 1956 Civic Auditorium, Omaha, NE May 15, 1956 Coliseum, Denver, CO May 16, 1956 Sportatorium, Dallas, TX May 17, 1956 Municipal Auditorium, San Antonio, TX May 18, 1956 Civic Auditorium, Houston, TX May 19, 1956 Loyola Field House, Loyola University, Baton Rouge, LA May 20, 1956 Municipal Auditorium, Birmingham, AL (On the drive, the Comet's equipment truck turns over in Mississippi. The truck is damaged and the drivers are injured, but not badly. The package arrived to find pickets outside the auditorium as the White Citizen's Council had urged whites to stay away from the show. A modest 5,000 ignore the pickets and attend the show, roughly half the crowd Haley drew last time he was in town) May 21, 1956 Chattanooga, TN May 22, 1956 Memorial Auditorium, Greenville, SC (Two shows are scheduled, however only the first show takes place, the second show is cancelled when a bomb is found in the hall) May 23, 1956 Memorial Auditorium, Raleigh, NC May 24, 1956 Ponce De Leon Stadium, Atlanta, GA May 25, 1956 Baseball Park, Jacksonville, FL May 26, 1956 Ft. Hesterly Armory, Tampa, FL May 27, 1956 Dinner Key Auditorium, Miami Beach, FL May 28, 1956 Sports Arena, Savannah, GA (Two shows are scheduled, however, blacks refuse to attend the second show and it is cancelled) May 29, 1956 Charlotte, NC May 30, 1956 Memorial Coliseum, Winston-Salem, NC May 31, 1956 Township Auditorium, Columbia, SC (2 shows) June 1, 1956 The Mosque, Richmond, VA June 2, 1956 Municipal Auditorium, Norfolk, VA (2 shows) June 3, 1956 National Guard Armory, Washington DC (2 shows) June 4, 1956 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA (2 shows) June 5, 1956 Municipal Auditorium, Charleston, WV (2 shows 8.00 & 10.30, 'Biggest Rock 'N' Roll Show of 1956') June 27, 1956 Kerrisdale Arena, Vancouver, BC Biggest In Person Show of 1956 with The Platters, Clyde McPhatter, Frankie Lymon & Teenagers, The Clovers, Ella Johnson, Chuck Berry, Shirley & Lee, Shirley Gunter, The Flairs, Vic Lewis Orchestra (a British set of musicians who join the tour for part of its run backing most of the acts), Buddy Johnson Orchestra (who join when the British musicians return home) September 28, 1956 Sports Arena, Hershey, PA September 29, 1956 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON September 30, 1956 Forum, Montreal, QC October 14, 1956 The Mosque, Richmond, VA October 17, 1956 Memorial Coliseum, Winston-Salem, NC October 18, 1956 Municipal Auditorium, Charleston, WV October 20, 1956 Olympia Arena, Detroit, MI (2 shows 3.00 & 8.30) October 21, 1956 Sports Arena, Toledo, OH October 22, 1956 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA (2 shows with plenty of police presence to keep the crowd under control. Bill Haley and the Comets were banished from the show by police order) October 23, 1956 Arena, Cleveland, OH October 24, 1956 Cincinnati Gardens, Cincinnati, OH October 25, 1956 Stambaugh Auditorium, Youngstown, OH (2 shows 7.00 & 9.30) October 26, 1956 Auditorium Theatre, Rochester, NY (2 shows 7.00 & 10.00) October 27, 1956 Onondaga County War Memorial Auditorium, Syracuse, NY (2 shows) October 29, 1956 Auditorium, Ottawa, ON October 30, 1956 Auditorium, Kitchener, ON November 1, 1956 Civic Center, Lansing, MI November 2, 1956 Indiana Theater, Indianapolis, IN (2 shows 7.15 & 9.45) November 3, 1956 Missouri Theatre, St. Louis, MO November 4, 1956 Municipal Auditorium, Kansas City, MO November 5, 1956 Civic Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (cancelled) November 7, 1956 Denver Coliseum, Denver, CO November 8, 1956 Ice Arena, Albuquerque, NM (2 shows 7.00 & 9.30) November 9, 1956 Liberty Hall, El Paso, TX November 13, 1956 City Auditorium, Galveston, TX November 14, 1956 Heart of Texas Coliseum, Waco, TX November 15, 1956 Municipal Auditorium, San Antonio, TX November 16, 1956 Sportatorium, Dallas, TX November 17, 1956 Municipal Auditorium, Oklahoma City, OK November 19, 1956 Veterans Memorial Auditorium, Des Moines, IA November 21, 1956 Minneapolis Auditorium, Minneapolis, MN November 22, 1956 Masonic Temple, Davenport, IA November 24, 1956 Opera House, Chicago, IL (2 shows 7.00 & 10.00) November 25, 1956 War Memorial Auditorium, Fort Wayne, IN November 26, 1956 Memorial Hall, Dayton, OH November 27, 1956 Cambria County War Memorial Arena, Johnstown, PA November 28, 1956 Philadelphia Arena, Philadelphia, PA (2 shows 7.00 & 10.00) November 29, 1956 Masonic Temple, Davenport, IA November 30, 1956 Boston Garden, Boston, MA 1957 Bill Haley and The Comets, The Platters, LaVern Baker, Big Joe Turner, Freddie Bell and the Bell Boys Australian Tour 1957 January 8, 1957 Newcastle Stadium, Newcastle, AUS (2 shows) January 9-10, 1957 Brisbane Stadium, Brisbane, AUS (2 shows each night) January 11-12, 1957 Tivoli Theatre, Adelaide, AUS (2 shows on the 11th, 3 on the 12th) January 14-16, 1957 West Melbourne Stadium, Melbourne, AUS (2 shows each night) January 17-19, 1957 Sydney Stadium, Sydney, AUS (2 shows on the 17th & 18th, 3 on the 19th) January 21-23, 1957 West Melbourne Stadium, Melbourne, AUS (2 shows each night) January 24-26, 1957 Sydney Stadium, Sydney, AUS (2 shows on the 24th & 25th, 3 on the 26th) February 6-9, 1957 Dominion Theatre, London, ENG February 10, 1957 Gaumont, Coventry, ENG February 11, 1957 Odeon, Nottingham, ENG February 12, 1957 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG February 13, 1957 Odeon, Manchester, ENG February 14, 1957 Odeon, Leeds, ENG February 15, 1957 Odeon, Sunderland, ENG February 16, 1957 Odeon, Newcastle, ENG February 17, 1957 Odeon, Bradford, ENG February 18-19, 1957 Odeon, Glasgow, SCOT February 20, 1957 Odeon, Liverpool, ENG February 21, 1957 Capitol, Cardiff, WAL February 22, 1957 Odeon, Plymouth, ENG February 23, 1957 Gaumont, Southampton, ENG February 24-26, 1957 Kilburn Gaumont State, London, ENG March 1-2, 1957 Hippodrome, Belfast, NI March 3, 1957 Edmonton Regal, London, ENG March 4-5, 1957 Davis, Croydon, ENG March 6, 1957 Carlton, Norwich, ENG March 7, 1957 Gaumont, Doncaster, ENG March 8, 1957 Gaumont, Wolverhampton, ENG March 9, 1957 Gaumont, Cheltenham, ENG March 10, 1957 Dominion Theatre, London, ENG 1958 The Big Gold Records Stars 1958 (Buddy Holly & The Crickets, the Everly Brothers, Bill Haley and The Comets, Jerry Lee Lewis, and The Royalteens) February 20, 1958 Kellogg Auditorium, Orlando, FL (The Big Gold Records Stars 1958) February 21, 1958 Fort Hesterly Armory, Tampa, FL (The Big Gold Records Stars 1958) February 22, 1958 National Guard Armory, Jacksonville, FL (The Big Gold Records Stars 1958) February 23, 1958 Connie Mack Stadium, West Palm Beach, FL (The Big Gold Records Stars 1958) February 24, 1958 Dade County Auditorium, Miami, FL (The Big Gold Records Stars 1958) February 25, 1958 War Memorial Auditorium, Fort Lauderdale, FL (The Big Gold Records Stars 1958) 1964 September 18, 1964 Boom Boom, Belfast, NI September 21, 1964 Flamingo, London, ENG September 22, 1964 Imperial, Nelson, ENG September 23, 1964 Barrowland, Glasgow, SCOT September 24, 1964 Sophia Gardens, Cardiff, WAL September 25, 1964 Fairfield Halls, Croydon, ENG September 26, 1964 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG September 27, 1964 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG September 28, 1964 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG September 29, 1964 Odeon, Manchester, ENG September 30, 1964 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG October 1, 1964 Odeon, Liverpool, ENG (2 shows 6.35 & 8.50, with Manfred Mann) October 2, 1964 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG (with Manfred Mann) October 3, 1964 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG October 4, 1964 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG October 5, 1964 Kilburn Gaumont State, London, ENG October 6, 1964 Odeon, Rochester, ENG October 7, 1964 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG October 8, 1964 Odeon, Stockton, ENG October 9, 1964 Odeon, Manchester, ENG October 9, 1964 Astoria, Manchester, ENG October 10, 1964 Odeon, Nottingham, ENG October 11, 1964 Ritz, Kings Heath, ENG October 11, 1964 Plaza, Handsworth, ENG October 12, 1964 Ricky Tick, Windsor, ENG 1968 April 29, 1968 Sherwood Rooms, Nottingham, ENG April 29, 1968 Victoria, Chesterfield, ENG April 30, 1968 Town Hall, High Wycombe, ENG April 30, 1968 Blaises, London, ENG May 1, 1968 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG May 2, 1968 Sophia Gardens, Cardiff, WAL May 3, 1968 Clockwork Orange, Chester, ENG May 3, 1968 Carlton, Warrington, ENG May 4, 1968 California Ballroom, Dunstable, ENG May 5, 1968 Princess, Manchester, ENG May 5, 1968 Domino, Manchester, ENG May 6, 1968 Mecca, Leeds, ENG May 19, 1968 Locarno, Wakefield, ENG May 19, 1968 Pigalle, Nottingham, ENG May 20, 1968 Silver Blades, Streatham, ENG May 20, 1968 Mistrale, Beckenham, ENG May 21, 1968 Palais, Ilford, ENG May 21, 1968 Hatchetts, London, ENG May 21, 1968 Sybillas, London, ENG May 22, 1968 Locarno, Stevenage, ENG May 22, 1968 USAF, Alconbury, ENG May 23, 1968 Locarno, Bristol, ENG May 24, 1968 Princess, Manchester, ENG May 24, 1968 Domino, Manchester, ENG May 25, 1968 Tofts, Folkestone, ENG May 31, 1968 Floral Hall, Belfast, NI June 3, 1968 Queens Hall, Leeds, ENG (King Mojo Festival No. 1, supporting Small Faces, with The Herd, Edwin Starr and The Starliners, The Fantastics, Alan Bown, Amboy Dukes, Gospel Garden, The Turquoise & Clockwork Orange) June 3, 1968 Cromwellian, London, ENG June 3, 1968 Pantiles, Bagshot, ENG June 4, 1968 Zoo, Dudley, ENG June 4, 1968 Adelphi, West Bromwich, ENG August 16-18, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Drifters & Flamin' Groovies) 1969 July 21-23, 1969 Fiesta, Stockton, ENG July 21-23, 1969 Excel, Middlesbrough, ENG July 24-26, 1969 Fiesta, Stockton, ENG July 25-26, 1969 Annabelles, Sunderland, ENG July 27-August 2, 1969 Broadway, Failsworth, ENG July 28-August 2, 1969 Ace Of Spades, Whalley, ENG August 3-9, 1969 Poco Poco, Stockport, ENG August 3-9, 1969 Talk Of The North, Eccles, ENG August 10-16, 1969 Garrick, Leigh, ENG August 10-13, 1969 Casino, Bolton, ENG August 14, 1969 Wigan Casino, Wigan, ENG August 15-16, 1969 Casino, Bolton, ENG 1970 April 17, 1970 Long Beach Arena, Long Beach, CA (1950's Rock & Roll Revival, with Chuck Berry, Bo Diddley, The Platters, The Coasters & Gary US Bonds) 1972 August 5, 1972 Wembley Stadium, London, ENG 1974 February 28, 1974 Islington City University, London, ENG March 1, 1974 Dreamland, Margate, ENG March 1, 1974 Island Hotel, Leysdown, ENG March 2, 1974 Leeds University, Leeds, ENG March 3-9, 1974 Allinsons, Liverpool, ENG March 3-9, 1974 Wooky Hollow, Liverpool, ENG March 10, 1974 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT March 11, 1974 Top Of The World, Stafford, ENG March 11, 1974 Lafayette, Wolverhampton, ENG March 13, 1974 Morecambe Bowl, Morecambe, ENG March 14, 1974 Locarno, Stevenage, ENG March 15, 1974 Lanchester Polytechnic, Lanchester, ENG March 16, 1974 Loughborough University, Loughborough, ENG March 16, 1974 Twycross Country, Twycross, ENG March 17-23, 1974 Stardust, Brighouse, ENG March 17, 1974 Blightys, Farnworth, ENG March 18, 1974 Candlelight, Oldham, ENG March 19-23, 1974 Blightys, Farnworth, ENG March 25, 1974 Hammersmith Palais, London, ENG March 25, 1974 Kensington Bibas, London, ENG March 27, 1974 Imperial, Nelson, ENG March 27, 1974 Basement, Bury, ENG March 28, 1974 Civic Hall, Bedworth, ENG March 28-30, 1974 Barbarellas, Birmingham, ENG March 29-30, 1974 Chrysler, Coventry, ENG March 31, 1974 Palais, Leicester, ENG April 1, 1974 Kings, Ilford, ENG April 1, 1974 Green Gate, Ilford, ENG April 2-3, 1974 CI Behans, Jersey, ENG April 4, 1974 Pier Pavilion, Cleethorpes, ENG April 4, 1974 Mayflower, Immingham, ENG April 5, 1974 Lucky 7, Nottingham, ENG April 5, 1974 Grey Topper, Jacksdale, ENG April 6, 1974 Samuel Jones, Little Paxton, ENG April 7-13, 1974 Talk Of The South, Southend, ENG April 8, 1974 Palais, Ilford, ENG April 14, 1974 South Pier, Lowestoft, ENG April 17-18, 1974 Talk Of The Midlands, Derby, ENG April 19, 1974 Top Rank, Doncaster, ENG April 20, 1974 Civic Centre, Whitchurch, ENG April 20, 1974 Barbarellas, Birmingham, ENG April 21, 1974 Fiesta, Sheffield, ENG April 22-27, 1974 Fiesta, Stockton, ENG April 28-May 4, 1974 Baileys, Leicester, ENG May 1, 1974 WMC, Hucknell, ENG May 2, 1974 Royal Spa Centre, Leamington, ENG May 5, 1974 Broadway, Failsworth, ENG May 6, 1974 Barbarellas, Birmingham, ENG May 7, 1974 Locarno, Blackpool, ENG May 12, 1974 Circus Tavern, Purfleet, ENG 1976 December 3, 1976 New Victoria, London, ENG December 5, 1976 New Theatre, Southport, ENG 1979 March 8, 1979 Royalty, Southgate, ENG March 10, 1979 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG March 11, 1979 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG March 12, 1979 Paignton, ENG (Paignton Festival) March 14, 1979 Royal, Harrogate, ENG March 15, 1979 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG March 17, 1979 Rainbow, London, ENG March 18, 1979 Guildhall, Preston, ENG March 19, 1979 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT March 20, 1979 Fiesta, Sheffield, ENG March 21, 1979 Festival Hall, Corby, ENG March 22, 1979 Fulcrum Centre, Slough, ENG November 16, 1979 Odeon, Woolwich Odeon, ENG November 17-20, 1979 Venue, London, ENG November 23, 1979 Leisure Centre, Crawley, ENG November 24, 1979 Kelsey Kerridge Sports Hall, Cambridge, ENG November 26, 1979 Royal, London, ENG 1980 November 22, 1980 Pavilion, West Runton, ENG